


Partir ou Rester

by CarmillaSheridan



Category: Le Petit Journal (TV), Quotidien (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 01:02:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9266783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarmillaSheridan/pseuds/CarmillaSheridan
Summary: L'équipe de Bangumi a été forcée de quitter Canal + et le Petit Journal à la prochaine rentrée. Mais Bolloré n'a pas l'intention de laisser Martin partir et lui fait une proposition difficile à refuser. Mais s'il accepte, qu'adviendra-t-il de sa relation avec Yann?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Merci à Manon, Océane et Mél pour leur soutien et leurs précieux conseils. <3

« Oh bah ça, c'est une super nouvelle. » s'exclama Théodore, avec l'approbation générale. 

Laurent et Yann venaient de leur exposer l'offre que leur avait fait le directeur des programmes de TF1. Même équipe, liberté totale.. Le soulagement était palpable dans la pièce. La nouvelle était bouffée d'oxygène bienvenue dans l'atmosphère suffocante qui s'était installée depuis l'annonce du départ de Yann et Laurent.  
« Surtout », poursuivit Théo, « qu'ils commencent à chercher activement un remplaçant. Ils ont essayé de garder certaines personnes de l'équipe. Ils ont tenté avec nos journalistes. » Il fit un signe en désignant Hugo, Valentine qui se tenaient de l'autre côté de la table, dans le bureau de Laurent.  
« Oui, enfin c'était surtout pour la forme. On peut pas dire qu'ils aient beaucoup insisté non plus. » répondit Hugo.  
« Non, c'est Eric et Quentin à qui ils posent le plus de difficultés. Ils tiennent absolument à les avoir avec eux ». Ajouta Laurent de sa voix grave. « Il.. il y autre chose aussi.. Je n'en ai parlé à personne jusqu'à présent, même pas à toi Yann mais après ce que j'ai appris ce matin... » Il hésitait , il n'était pas sûr que dire ce qui allait suivre était une bonne idée.  
« Qu'est-ce-qu'il se passe Laurent ? Demanda Yann, surpris de ne pas être au courant de ce qui allait suivre. D'habitude son associé et lui se disaient tout, c'est ce qui faisait la force de leur duo depuis toutes ces années.  
Laurent regarda ses mains, prit une profonde inspiration et se lança.  
« Comme vous le savez, j'ai mes informateurs au sein de l'équipe de Bolloré. Or, il se trouve qu'ils ont quelqu'un dans le collimateur pour reprendre le siège de Yann. Quelqu'un qu'ils veulent prendre sous leurs ailes, développer, lancer.. D'après ce qu'on m'a dit, et j'ai toutes les raisons de les croire d'autant que je voyais le coup venir depuis quelques temps, ils ne reculeront devant rien pour qu'il reste et ne parte pas avec nous... »  
Il s'interrompit, regardant les visages réunis autour de lui. Certains commençaient à comprendre..  
«Qui-est-ce ? » Demanda Hugo, les sourcils froncés.  
Pour toute réponse, Laurent désigna, d'un signe de tête, l'unique chaise vide autour de la table, celle de Martin.  
« Martin ne nous ferait jamais ça. Il ne nous laissera pas tomber, c'est impossible », déclara Camille avec force.   
Le jeune envoyé spécial était le chouchou, presque la mascotte de l'équipe. Imaginer tout reconstruire sans lui était inconcevable.  
« Martin est quelqu'un de loyal, il ne quittera pas .. l'équipe. » la voix de Valentine avait légèrement hésité avant de dire « l'équipe » car ce qu'elle voulait dire, c'était « quitter Yann ». Tout le monde l'avait compris.  
Laurent regardait Yann pendant l'échange, il était devenu très pâle, le regard hagard. Il n'avait pas imaginé que la direction essayerait de garder Martin à ce point-là. Il se détestait pour ce qu'il allait dire après cela, mais il le fallait.  
« Je veux vous demander de respecter le choix de Martin, peu importe lequel. Vous devez comprendre qu'il y a des propositions que l'on ne peut pas refuser et si ce que j'ai entendu est bien la proposition qu'ils vont lui faire.. Laurent secoua la tête puis regarda à nouveau l'équipe. Il serait fou de leur dire non. » 

Le silence se fit dans la salle alors que tout le monde essayait de digérer ce que Laurent venait de leur dire. A ce moment précis, la porte s'ouvrit en grand et Martin entra dans la pièce, le sourire aux lèvres, respirant la bonne humeur.  
« Excusez-moi du retard, on a eu du souci avec le montage.  Qu'est ce que j'ai manqué ? »  
Il s'arrêta net en voyant la mine abattue de ses collègues. Son regard vient se poser sur Yann qui semblait soigneusement évité le sien. Il n'avait même pas eu temps de voir son amant son matin, avec l'émission du soir à préparer. Il se tourna vers Laurent.  
« Il semblerait que la direction souhaite te garder à tout prix Martin. Ils risquent de te convoquer très bientôt. Ils sont très …. déterminés.» Avec le regard que lui lança le producteur, le reporter comprit que « déterminés » voulait dire « prêts à tout, y compris les pires bassesses pour que tu restes. »  
Martin comprenait mieux la mine déconfite de son compagnon. Il le regardait à présent et le jeune reporter vit la peur dans ses yeux. Il aurait voulu aller le réconforter mais Yann tenait à ce que personne ne soit au courant de leur relation alors il se retint. Il se tourna à nouveau vers le producteur.  
« On sait quand ils vont m'appeler ? »  
« Ils l'ont déjà fait ».. Il y eu des hoquets de surprise dans la pièce.  
« Je ne voulais pas vous le dire, mais ils m'ont appelé toute la matinée. Ils t'attendent Martin, le plus tôt sera le mieux. »  
« Bon, bah j'ai qu'à y aller, leur dire non et puis c'est tout. Dans 10 minutes, je suis redescendu.  Je vous retrouve à la cantine. » Il avait tourné les talons, non sans avoir posé les yeux sur Yann une dernière fois, et était déjà reparti. 

Les autres membres de l'équipe se dispersèrent lentement, anxieux. Seuls resta Yann avec Laurent. Le présentateur se sentait incapable de bouger. L'angoisse l'écrasait. D'habitude le plus vieux arrivait à apaiser son ami mais là il sentait que les mots seraient compliqués à trouver. La possibilité que Martin ne les suive pas ne s'était pas imposé dans l'esprit du présentateur, lui qui avait fait des pieds et des mains pour négocier le droit d'emmener son équipe avec lui. Laurent savait que c'était à Martin qu'il avait pensé à priorité. 

« Tu sais Yann, je ne voulais pas t'effrayer. Mais il faut que tu aies en tête que cela puisse être une réalité. Martin est talentueux et même s'il n'aime pas la célébrité, il est aussi ambitieux que toi ou moi. Une opportunité comme celle là à son âge.. moi je ne l'aurais pas refusé. »

Yann soupira. Un mal de tête commençait à lui ronger les tempes, son cœur battait trop vite, le sang en devenait cinglant dans ses oreilles. Ses mains vinrent entourer sa tête que le stress alourdissait.  
« S'il quitte la boite, s'il reste ici.. lui et moi, ça cassera quelque chose..Ce sera la fin. »  
« Pas forcément Yann, sois raisonnable. Et puis tu exagères à vouloir lui faire du chantage. Tu ne peux quand même pas lui reprocher de faire passer sa carrière avant toi. Il te consulte toujours pour tout. La seule émission qu'il a présenté, il a insisté pour que tu sois là. Franchement je te trouve égoïste, Martin mérite plus de considération que ça. Si tu lui mets un ultimatum, tu vas le perdre Yann. »  
« Ce n'est pas ça..C'est juste que je sais à quel point on peut être sollicité quand on est dans la lumière. Martin est beau, Laurent, il est jeune, il est .. séduisant. Combien de temps crois-tu qu'il s'écoulera avant des hommes plus beaux et jeunes que moi ne viennent se mettre sous son nez. En permanence ? Et moi.. je ne serai plus avec lui, tous les jours. Il ne me verra plus, je serai une ombre grise avec laquelle il sera en concurrence. Combien de temps avant qu'il se rende compte qu'il pourrait avoir.. mieux ? » Sa voix se brisa, et Laurent vit que les yeux de son ami s'embuaient. Cette peur-là devait l'habiter depuis longtemps.. 

« Yann, quitter Bangumi ne veut pas dire te quitter toi. Bon sang, qui ici pense que votre couple s'arrêtera un jour ? Je ne le pense pas. Et tu sais que je suis cynique d'habitude mais vous deux.. c'est le type d'histoire qu'on trouve dans les films ou les romans. Le genre qu'on regarde et on se dit « Si seulement ça pouvait m'arriver un jour. » J'étais là Yann quand vous vous êtes vu la première fois, ne laisse pas tes doutes tout gâcher s'il te plaît. Vas donc t'aérer, ça te fera du bien. Et mange, parce que je pense qu'ils vont garder Martin un bout de temps. » 

Yann sortit du bureau le pas lourd. La référence de Laurent à sa première rencontre avec Martin le fit sourire. Il s'en rappelait comme si c'était hier. 

Flash-back = Mai 2013. 

Laurent avait convoqué Yann dans son bureau car il tenait absolument à lui présenter un jeune journaliste qu'il avait repéré. « Il serait parfait pour devenir nos yeux dans le monde. Nous qui voulions étendre l'émission à l'international, il est parfait. Son CV est impeccable. Il pourrait commencer dès la reprise en Août. Je suis sûre que tu vas l'adorer, je trouve qu'il te ressemble beaucoup. » Il était très enthousiaste. Yann un peu moins, il était surtout fatigué et il n'avait pas particulièrement envie d'une réunion interminable maintenant. L'émission était finie, il aurait préféré rentrer. En passant devant les bureaux du Supplément, il tente de voir s'il apercevait la silhouette aux cheveux bruns. Depuis plusieurs mois, il avait repéré un jeune homme a la chevelure foncée qui travaillait dans les locaux du Supplément. Il ne l'avait jamais vu de face, ni adressé la parole. Mais son attention avait été irrésistiblement attirée et depuis il cherchait cette silhouette dès qu'il approchait de ces bureaux.  
A travers la fenêtre criblées de persiennes, il vit deux personnes à l'intérieur du bureau de Laurent, leur futur envoyé spécial était arrivé alors. Il ouvrit grand la porte et ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais il la referma aussitôt. La silhouette avait un visage. Un très beau visage, il avait l'air si jeune. De beaux yeux marrons et doux, une chevelure brune et épaisse qui invitait les doigts de Yann à venir s'y noyer. Il était petit constata Yann étonné, ils faisaient presque la même taille. Le journaliste le regarda droit les yeux et Yann sentit son cœur battre plus vite dans sa poitrine. Il eut aussi cruellement conscience de la différence entre l'image qu'il donnait à la télévision et celle qu'il reflétait dans la vraie vie, il aurait aimé être mieux habillé à ce moment précis, faire meilleure impression.  
La silhouette avait un nom aussi = MartinWeill. Ils se serrèrent la main et le présentateur sentit un courant électrique violent le parcourir intégralement. L'air se bloqua quelques secondes dans ses poumons. Il se sentit rougir. Comme il évitait de le regarder, il ne put dire si le jeune homme avait ressenti la même chose, ou s'il avait l'air troublé comme lui l'était. Il vit Laurent le regarder un peu surpris ; au fil de la conversation un sourire goguenard apparu discrètement au coin de ses lèvres. Il avait compris. Avant ses deux interlocuteurs, il sût.  
La voix de Martin fut le deuxième choc que reçut Yann ce soir là. Elle était rauque et profonde, le présentateur s'était demandé comment une voix pareille pouvait sortit d'un corps si menu. Il eut la vision furtive de cette voix lui murmurant des choses tendres à l'oreille, des choses plus osées aussi. Il lui sembla soudain qu'il faisait terriblement chaud dans ce bureau. Ils parlèrent beaucoup, de Martin, de ce qu'il ferait s'il acceptait leur proposition..Laurent menait l'entretien comme d'habitude, Yann observait le jeune et tentait d'absorber le plus de détails possibles, comme s'il pouvait le connaître avec le mouvement nerveux de sa cuisse ou ceux de ses doigts quand il parlait. Il était timide, comme Yann, mais on sentait la force derrière le visage d'ange, le caractère bien trempé et la passion qui l'animait. Le cœur de Yann chavira ce soir-là. 

 

Fin du flash-back 

Bien sûr, il avait travaillé avec eux après cet entretien. Très vite Yann et lui étaient devenus proches. Un mélange de taquineries, de flirt éhonté et de discussions passionnantes entourées par la fumée de leurs cigarettes. La présence du reporter lui était rapidement devenue indispensable. Depuis son bureau il regarda le chaise vide de son amant. Il s'était arrangé pour son bureau ne soit pas loin du sien, pour pouvoir l'avoir dans son champs de vision par les vitres de son espace de travail. Il adorait le regarder travailler, le regard concentré, ses sourcils adorablement froncés devant son écran, mordillant le bout de son stylo en un geste qui était loin de le laisser insensible, et qui terminait souvent par un baiser passionné dans un coin désert du bureau. La plupart du temps, Martin venait travailler dans son bureau et ils travaillaient ensemble.  
Yann sentit la panique le gagner, il n'envisageait pas ses journées sans le jeune homme à ses côtés. Il était vrai qu'il était souvent parti en reportage mais ils se voyaient en duplex et ils étaient en contact constant. Comme Yann travaillait beaucoup, l'absence de Martin pour ses reportages ne pesait pas sur leur couple comme ils l'avaient craint au début.  
« ça va aller Yann ! » Martha venait de faire irruption dans son bureau, le tirant brutalement de ses pensées.  
« Martin va rester avec nous. J'en suis sûre. »  
Mais Yann crût déceler une lueur de doute dans ses yeux. Il sourit vaguement et après avoir tenter de lui changer les idées, elle le laissa seul de nouveau.  
Cela faisait vingt minutes que Martin était dans le bureau de Bolloré et que Yann faisait les cent pas dans le sien. Eric et Quentin vinrent lui tenir compagnie. Ils le comprenaient parce que leur départ de Canal allait être compliqué pour eux, la chaîne voulait aussi les retenir à tout prix par le chantage au financement notamment.  
« Ils risquent de taper fort s'ils veulent absolument le garder. »  
« J'espère qu'ils n'attaqueront pas trop fort.. »  
« Et puis de toute façon, on ne lui laisse pas le choix, il vient et puis c'est tout. »  
« Ouais, on le kidnappe au moment de partir, on l'attache et le fout dans le coffre de la bagnole. »  
« En plus, comme il est petit, on aura même pas besoin de le plier. »

Les tentatives des deux humoristes apaisèrent un peu Yann.  
Eux aussi adoraient Martin. D'ailleurs c'était grâce à eux que les choses s'étaient accélérées entre le jeune homme et lui.

 

Flash-back, juin 2014 : 

L'émission venait de se terminer et Yann tentait de reprendre ses esprits dans sa loge. Il avait besoin d'être seul. Il fallait vraiment qu'il apprenne à se contrôler, ça en devenait ridicule. Chaque fois que Martin était en là, il perdait les pédales. Eric et Quentin l'avaient bien compris, ils ne cessaient de jouer avec ça.  
« Yann, tu as jamais remarqué à quel point Martin avait l'air d'avoir des lèvres douces. Pourtant tu le regardes tout le temps tu aurais dû le voir ! »  
« Yann tu as remarqué que Martin avait des jolies fesses dans son jean ? En tout le nouveau stagiaire l'a remarqué lui. Il arrête pas de le reluquer.. » 

ça avait été pire avec les reportages au Brésil. Entre le danseur Pablinho qui tentait d'aguicher Martin de façon plus ou moins subtile et l'acteur de télénovela qui faisait jouer ses abdos devant l'envoyé spécial, il avait cru devenir dingue. Les deux humoristes s'en étaient donnés à cœur joie, imaginant ce que Martin avait pu faire pendant ses nuits à Rio. Yann préférait ne pas l'imaginer lui.  
Ils en avaient remis une couche juste avant le direct en venant lui parler de Félix et Martin  
« Est-ce que tu es sûr que Félix aime uniquement les femmes Yann ? Parce qu'ils ont l'air très proches. Félix regarde beaucoup Martin et puis ils passent du temps seuls tous les deux au bout du monde. Les chambres d’hôtel, tout ça, ça rapproche. »  
Yann avait fini par les chasser de son bureau, excédé. Et anxieux aussi. 

Les deux compères avaient poussé leur jeu à l'extrême au tout début de l'émission alors que Yann présentait toute l'équipe qui le rejoindrait en plateau. Ils profitèrent de ce court instant pour toucher et embrasser allègrement le jeune reporter, le débraillant par la même occasion. En entendant la voix de Yann dérailler devant le spectacle, Eric avait alors frappé un grand coup et littéralement embrassé Martin sur la bouche, devant les éclats de rire des autres membres de l'équipe. Lui riait beaucoup moins et il eût du mal à enchaîner surtout avec le petit regard que lui avait lancé Eric après le bisou l'air de dire « T'aimerais être à ma place hein. »  
Ils avaient recommencé leur petit manège déguisés en danseuses brésiliennes, embrassant Martin, sur la bouche et le cou et même si Yann avait ri à la réaction du jeune envoyé spécial, il n'avait pu s'empêcher d'être troublé par la vue du jeune homme ébouriffée, les lèvres et les joues rougies. Eric fit glisser sa main le long du torse de Martin, ouvrant quelque peu sa chemise sous les yeux de Yann qui n'en perdait pas une miette. Là encore ses yeux disaient « Je sais que tu tuerais pour pouvoir faire ça. » Le présentateur savait qu'Eric n'était pas attiré par les hommes mais il n'avait pu empêcher une bouffée de possessivité l'envahir. Il faut dire que sa jalousie avait été mise à rude épreuve avec Martin sur le plateau. Il avait tenté de savoir ce que Martin pensait du jeune danseur brésilien qui avait eu l'air si attiré par lui. Il y avait eu un moment de léger flottement après la réponse malicieuse de Martin. Ses yeux pétillaient tout le temps de malice, Yann adorait ça mais il ne savait jamais sur quel pied danser avec lui. Sa complicité avec Félix l'avait quelque peu agacé également. Il soupira en se changeant. Il fallait qu'il reprenne ses sentiments en main, ce n'était plus possible. On toqua doucement à la porte, il donna l'autorisation pour entrer. C'était Martin.

« Tu viens avec nous boire un verre ce soir ? On fête la fin de la saison. »  
« Je ne sais pas Martin.. Je suis un peu fatigué. »  
« Oh s'il te plaît, on aimerait tous que tu viennes. C'est la dernière. Tu mérites bien de souffler un peu. Et puis personne te reconnaîtra c'est promis. »  
Yann finit par accepter. Il bût plus qu'il n'aurait dû. Il se sentait légèrement grisé. Eric en profita pour le prendre à part.  
« Tu as apprécié le spectacle de tout à l'heure ? On l'a fait pour toi, tu as pu le toucher à travers nous. »  
« Très drôle Eric. Je n'ai pas besoin de votre aide pour toucher qui que ce soit.  
« Apparemment si puisque Martin n'est pas encore dans ton lit alors que tu meurs d'envie qu'il y soit depuis plus d'un an. »  
Yann ne répondit rien et reprit une gorgée de sa boisson. Son regard se posa sur Martin qui parlait avec Quentin et Maxime. Oui il en mourrait d'envie. Eric semblait lire dans ses pensées.  
« Tu devrais parler avec lui Yann. Ou alors le plaquer contre le mur des toilettes et l'embrasser sauvagement. Mais au moins, faire quelque chose. Il te regarde lui aussi. Beaucoup mais tu es son boss et il ne fera rien. Pourquoi ne pas tenter, je suis sûr qu'il n'attend qu'un signe de ta part. »

Sur ces paroles, il avait laissé Yann et était retourné auprès des autres. Ses paroles tournèrent en boucle.Sans trop savoir comment, bien plus tard dans la soirée, il se retrouva dans l'allée derrière le bar, seul avec Martin, à rire et fumer. Martin avait un peu bu lui aussi, ses yeux brillaient comme ceux d'un chaton, vifs et curieux. Yann avait furieusement envie de l'embrasser. C'est ce qu'il finit par faire : plaquer doucement le jeune reporter contre le mur en pierres et l'embrasser fougueusement. Il venait encore de le taquiner avec Pablinho, il lui avait laissé entendre que le danseur l'avait rejoint le soir pour lui faire des avances. Yann avait répliqué quelque chose du style ; « J'espère que tu ne l'as pas fait, tu mérites mieux. »  
Martin lui avait répondu, taquin :  
«Tu sais, mes patrons m'envoient tout le temps à l'autre bout du monde, ça ne me laisse pas trop l'occasion de rencontrer des gens. Je prends ce qu'on me donne. » Il l'avait regardé droit dans les yeux, l'air soudain sérieux.  
« Après tout, je n'avais pas reçu d'autres propositions. »  
Yann avait senti quelque chose bouger dans son ventre et avant qu'il ait pu comprendre ce qu'il faisait, il s'était emparé de cette bouche qui le tentait depuis si longtemps.. Leur baiser avait été long et sensuel. Martin semblait impatient contre lui, ses mains étaient partout. Ils s'arrêtèrent à bout de souffle. Ils étaient tous les deux contre le mur de pierre, à tenter de reprendre leurs esprits. Ils fumèrent en silence. L'un d'eux finit par dire que ça allait être compliqué et qu'il faudrait mieux rester amis, rester pro. Ce fût probablement lui. Martin n'avait rien répondu. Mais tout comme Yann, il savait très bien qu'ils allaient craquer et recommencer. 

Fin de Flash-back 

Cela faisait deux heures, Yann tentait vainement de se concentrer assez longtemps pour pouvoir écrire ses fiches de l'émission du soir quand il vit Martin passer devant son bureau, le visage fermé. Il ne jeta pas un regard vers son compagnon et Yann sentit son cœur se serrer. Ce n'était pas de bonne augure. Son téléphone vibra dans sa poche, c'était Laurent qui voulait le voir.  
Quand il entra dans le bureau, il avait l'air assez abattu. 

« Yann, c'est pire que ce qu'on pensait. »

Le présentateur s'était assis, le cœur glacé.

« Ils lui ont proposé bien plus que ce qu'on imaginait. Le présentation de l'émission bien sûr, ton salaire pratiquement doublé, des reportages en prime time, une visibilité monstre qui lui attirait l'attention des grands médias et lui garantirait une carrière brillante, un appartement gigantesque, et une prime de fin d'année largement équivalente à la notre.. fois deux. Yann, ils ont été très loin. Ils lui ont même proposé de l'aider à monter sa propre boîte de production pour créer et vendre ses reportages. Honnêtement... moi à sa place.. »  
« Mais tu n'es pas à sa place.. Martin n'est pas quelqu'un de matérialiste, il s'en fout de l'argent. » 

Yann avait du mal à parler, l'angoisse comprimait sa poitrine comme un étau en métal. 

« Yann, » « Laurent vint s'agenouiller près de lui, tout le monde a un prix. Et puis il faut que tu penses à lui, c'est une opportunité en or. Des chances comme ça, on ne les a qu'une fois dans une vie. Je méprise Bolloré mais c'est un homme d'affaire sensé. Il a senti le potentiel de Martin, comme toi et moi. Peux-tu vraiment lui demander de renoncer à ça ? Toi tu ne l'as pas fait à l'époque. Tu y as laissé ton mariage. Tu savais qu'il n'y survivrait pas mais tu as choisi. Si quelqu'un comprend la situation de Martin, c'est toi. »  
« Tu me demandes de laisser Martin partir c'est ça ? »  
« Non, ce que je te demande, c'est de ne pas l'obliger à rester. »  
« Mais je l'aime, je veux qu'il reste. »  
« Yann, tu as donné beaucoup pour Martin, tu l'as aidé à grandir, à prendre confiance en lui, tu l'as poussé. Il est devenu meilleur grâce à toi, il le répète tout le temps. »  
« J'aurais peut-être dû m'abstenir.. » murmura Yann.  
« Non, Yann, jamais. Est-ce que j'aurais dû m'abstenir avec toi ? De te pousser pour que tu en arrives là où tu en es, même après notre rupture. On aurait pu tout lâcher mais on s'est rappelé qu'on était une équipe.Comme Martin et toi. Yann, on ne donne pas des ailes aux gens qu'on aime pour leur briser ensuite quand ils pourraient s'envoler. En un sens, tu devrais être fier. »

On toqua doucement à la porte, Martin passa sa tête dans l’entrebâillement. « Vous êtes là, je vous cherche partout. Il vint s'agenouiller près de Yann.  
« Yann, viens avec moi, on va aller prendre l'air. » Yann le regarda et Martin sentit son cœur se serrer. Il se détestait de lui faire du mal. Il se tourna vers Laurent, et lui souffla « Merci » du bout des lèvres. C'est lui qui lui avait indiqué où était son compagnon. Laurent hocha gravement la tête.Martin était venu lui parler juste après son entretien avec Bolloré. C'est lui qui avait révélé tout ce qui s'était dit durant l'entretien. Il lui avait aussi demandé comment allait Yann. Il le connaissait par cœur, il se doutait de sa réaction.  
« Qu'est-ce que tu ferais à ma place Laurent ? » lui avait-il demandé.  
« Je ne peux décider pour toi Martin. C'est ton avenir qui est en jeu. Il faut bien que tu pèses ce que tu vas perdre et gagner dans chaque situation. Si tu restes à Canal, tu vas avoir des opportunités que nous ne sommes pas sûrs de pouvoir t'offrir, professionnellement parlant. Mais en contrepartie, tu sais très bien que ça signifie la fin de ta relation avec Yann. »  
« Mais ça ne devrait pas.. C'est pas une obligation. Pourquoi est-ce que je ne pourrai pas avoir les deux? »  
« Parce que tu seras pris dans un tourbillon qui finira par brouiller Yann dans ta vision. Tu seras accaparé, il sera accaparé.. Votre relation est aussi forte parce que vous vous voyez tout le temps, même quand tu es loin. La notion de distance est effacée. Mais toi, dans la même position que Yann. Ça détériorera tout. Et puis tu verras les jeunes loups te tourner autour. Comme Yann.. »  
« Mais je ne t'ai pris Yann, vous n'étiez plus ensemble quand je suis arrivé ! » Piqué au vif, il avait pris la dernière phrase du producteur personnellement.  
« Je ne te parlais pas de toi mais de moi, Martin, j'ai vu les jeunes loups, affamés de célébrités et d'argent tourner autour de Yann dès que son statut a changé. J'ai eu du mal à le supporter. Et puis je suis tombé amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre et je suis parti. Mais ce que je voulais dire c'est que résister à des sollicitations constantes est très difficile. Alors quand tu rajoutes d'autres facteurs dans le mélange.. ça devient explosif. Tu ne t'en ai pas rendu compte mais tes loups sont déjà là. Yann et moi on les a déjà repéré. C'est pour ça que Yann est si inquiet. Il connaît sa concurrence. Il sait qui attend pour prendre sa place auprès de toi. » 

Martin le regarda sans comprendre.  
« Mais je n'ai vu personne. Personne n'a rien tenté... »  
« Crois-moi, ils sont là. »  
« Mais qui ? Ce sont des gens qui bossent ici ? »  
« Oui certains. D'autres travaillent plus haut dans les bureaux, j'ai mes sources tu sais. Et puis il y a ceux que tu ne connais pas encore. Ceux qui travailleront pour toi et qui voudront entrer dans ton lit à tout prix... Ces gens savent obtenir ce qu'ils veulent Martin. Je sais ce que tu vas dire que tu aimes Yann et que tu ne lui feras jamais ça. Et je sais que tu le crois. Mais ils savent y faire. J'étais un jeune loup moi aussi, à ma façon. Je voulais Yann et je l'ai eu. Il ne savait même pas qu'il aimait les hommes avant de me connaître. Je suis arrivé et j'ai tout emmené avec moi. Je me fichais pas mal qu'il soit marié. Comme d'autres se ficheront éperdument que tu sois avec Yann.  C'est un risque que tu prends. Ils sont déjà là, tu ne les as pas vu rôder parce que tu bosses dur et que tu ne fais pas attention, mais quand on sort tous ensemble, dans les bars, dans les restos.. ils sont là Martin, crois-moi. Ils n'attendent qu'un seul moment de faiblesse, un seul et pour Yann et toi c'est terminé. »  
«Mais moi je ne veux que Yann. »  
« Je sais mais lui n'en est pas si sûr. Tu sais, il n'est pas aussi confiant que toi. Il est plus vieux également, comme moi. On sait que les choses sont plus friables qu'elles ne le semblent souvent au premier abord. Il a peur de te perdre. Il voit vos similitudes, elles sont nombreuses et il a peur que tu le quittes comme lui a quitté celle qui partageait sa vie avant qu'il ne devienne ce qu'il est aujourd'hui. »

Martin acquiesça sombrement, il se rappelait une allusion que Yann avait fait au sujet des similitudes troublantes dans leurs parcours. 

Flash-back

Décembre 2015 : 

« Yann, je ne peux pas faire ça vraiment. » il ne restait plus beaucoup de temps avant d'aller sur le plateau et l'angoisse lui nouait l'estomac.  
« Ne t'inquiète pas, tu seras parfait. On a encore répété ce matin à la maison. »  
« Je ne sais pas même pourquoi je t'ai dit oui. Quelle idée à la con. »  
Yann profita du fait qu'ils étaient seuls pour voler un baiser à son compagnon.  
« T'as dit oui parce que tu ne peux pas me résister, il me semble. »  
« Haha, très drôle, mais c'est pas faux. Ça devient problématique d'ailleurs parce que maintenant je vais aller me ridiculiser en public. »  
Yann avait secoué la tête en souriant et l'avait gentiment poussé en direction du plateau. 

« Et bah tu vois c'était pas si terrible. Tu t'en es très bien tiré. »  
« Oui bah heureusement que tu étais là. Je le ferais pas tous les jours. »  
Yann ne répondit pas et Martin fût surpris par l'étrangeté de son regard.  
« Qu'est-ce que se passe ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? »  
« Non, rien, j'ai juste que.. j'ai dit exactement la même chose après mon premier direct. » Yann semblait pensif.  
« Oui mais j'espère que toi au moins on a pas balancé tes petits secrets ce soir-là », fit Martin en lui mettant un des fameux t-shirts bordeaux sous le nez en riant.Quelle idée d'avoir tout raconté. C'est toi qui m'achète ces t-shirts pour que je t'emmène partout avec moi. »  
« Mais je sais. D'ailleurs j'aimerais bien que tu arrêtes de les prêter à Hugo, c'est entre toi et moi ça. »  
« Après ce que tu as révélé aujourd'hui, tu peux compter là dessus, » répliqua Martin en riant, pressé de chasser l'ombre jalouse qui avait envahi les yeux azurs de son compagnon. «  Allez, viens on va manger, je meurs de faim. C'est moi qui invite. Nan mais sérieusement, » ajouta-il avant de quitter la pièce, « Je suis bien content de faire des reportages, la présentation c'est sympa mais vraiment pas fait pour moi. »

 

Fin du flash-back 

Etrangement Yann pensait à ce même événement. Il se le représentait différemment cependant. C'est la première fois qu'il avait eu peur de voir Martin s'en aller. 

Décembre 2015

Il avait adoré tourner l'émission avec lui, l'ambiance avait été particulièrement intime. Les blagues échangées étaient assez personnelles et le plus âgé espérait que cela ne serait pas trop retranscrit à l'écran. L'avantage à ne pas être présentateur était qu'il avait eu tout le loisir d'admirer son amant pendant qu'il parlait à la caméra principale. Il savait très bien ce que la lentille aurait capté si elle s'était posée sur lui, un mélange de tendresse, d'admiration et de passion. Comme toujours. Laurent ne cessait de lui dire qu'il avait toujours regardé Martin de cette façon là, que ça n'avait pas changé en plus d'un an de relation. 

Yann l'avait trouvé bon ce soir, objectivement. Un peu gauche par moment, mais il avait du talent. Et il avait pris de l'étoffe depuis ses débuts, de la confiance en lui. Il était fier mais depuis la fin du tournage, un vers ne cessait de lui ronger le cerveau. Il n'arrivait pas à mettre les mots dessus jusqu'à ce qu'ils se retrouvent chez lui avec Laurent et son compagnon, à regarder le passage de Martin dans C à Vous pour promouvoir son émission. Martin lui avait demandé de l'accompagner « On la présente ensemble, ce serait normal que tu y sois aussi. J'ai l'impression de tirer toute la couverture à moi, ce n'est pas juste.  »  
« Oh tu veux dire, comme tu fais dans notre lit chaque fois qu'il fait froid ? » avait répondu Yann en riant et Martin lui avait balancé le chiffon avec lequel il essuyait la vaisselle dans la figure.  
« J'en ai parlé avec Laurent, il pense que je devrais y aller seul parce que tu détestes les interviews et que tu n'es pas très à l'aise.. Mais je n'ai été interviewé moi.. par quelqu'un d'autre que toi je veux dire. Je ne suis pas sûr d'aimer ça. » 

Yann l'avait rassuré et il le regardait maintenant. Il le trouva sublime comme toujours. Il se demanda si ça s'arrêterait un jour, le palpitement effréné que faisait son cœur quand il voyait Martin apparaître à l'écran ou son champ de vision, au bureau ou à l'appartement. Si le son de sa voix rauque cesserait jamais de le faire frissonner. Comme il semblait jeune aussi, même s'il affirma pendant l'émission qu'il ne l'était pas tant que ça. Il était plus jeune que lui, cependant sa maturité faisait qu'il ne se sentait pas si vieux à ses côtés, ils étaient, au dires de leurs proches, terriblement bien assortis. Il s'en voulait moins de l'avoir voler à des bras plus jeunes dans ces cas-là.  
« Il est beaucoup plus à l'aise que toi, c'est lui qu'on va envoyé faire les interviews et la promo à présent. » dit Laurent en riant et en sirotant son verre de vin. Le producteur en lui était ravi de voir son protégé se débrouiller si bien. Il tenait beaucoup au jeune reporter. Il avait même mis Yann en garde quand leur relation avait commencé. « Je vois comment il te regarde, il est jeune, Yann et inexpérimenté. Ne lui brise pas le cœur ou tu auras à faire à moi. »  
Son associé lui avait répliqué que si quelqu'un mettait son cœur en jeu, c'était bien lui. Jamais il n'avait aimé à ce point, et il savait qu'il n'aimerait plus jamais quelqu'un comme ça. A chaque moment, il craignait de perdre ce qu'il avait créé avec Martin.

La question d'Anne-Elisabeth Lemoine à Martin le fit sursauter : » Et vous ne vous imaginez pas intégrer une grande rédaction, plus institutionnelle, être grand reporter à France 2 ou à TF1 ? »  
Il se redressa sur son canapé. Martin balbutia une réponse qui ne rassura pas beaucoup Yann. 

« Je ne pense pas qu'il avait même envisagé l'idée jusque là. » déclara Laurent. « Pourtant certaines chaînes commencent à lui tourner autour, tu le sais aussi bien que moi. »  
Yann n'avait pas répondu. Son attention se reportait sur l'écran, l'apparition télévisée de Martin se terminait.

« C'est fou ce que vous vous ressemblez. » faisait Laurent en débarrassant la table. J'ai l'impression de te revoir toi à tes débuts. La même timidité, le même engagement... Même maintenant, ce n'est pas étonnant que vous soyez si fusionnels, vos caractères sont très proches. Et puis vos trajectoires se ressemblent tellement, elles sont presque parallèles. »  
Yann se rendit compte que c'était ça le vers qui le rongeait. Leurs vies étaient des droites parallèles, Martin suivait son chemin. Yann paniquait, il se revoyait à l'époque où sa carrière avait décollé. Il pensait pouvoir tout gérer de front, puis Laurent était arrivé et tout avait changé. Il avait fait un choix et il n'avait pas choisi celle qui partageait sa vie à ce moment-là. Si leurs vies se suivaient alors Yann allait se retrouver dans la position de celle qu'il avait laissé il y a si longtemps.. Le compte-à-rebours qui aboutirait à son cœur brisé venait de commencer. Quand Martin rentra, Yann ne lui laissa pas beaucoup de temps avant de le faire basculer doucement sur le canapé. Ils firent l'amour passionnément cette nuit-là. Dans la pénombre, au moment de s'endormir, Martin ne vit pas l'eau briller sur les joues de son amant. 

 

Fin du flash-back

Yann n'avait pas attendu Martin et fumait frénétiquement sur le toit. Il était seul. Il ne le fût pas bien longtemps. Son amant le rejoint.  
« Tu t'échappes aujourd'hui. »lui dit-il doucement. « Je te cherche partout. »  
« Pourquoi.. » Yann regardait dans le vide droit devant lui, Martin s'étant assis à ses côtés sur le banc.  
« Parce que j'ai besoin de toi. C'est une grosse décision qu'on m'a demandé de prendre. Je dois donner ma réponse avant 18 heures ce soir. »  
« Justement c'est ta décision Martin, je n'ai pas mon mot à dire là dedans. »  
Martin fronça les sourcils.  
« Mais enfin Yann, tu es l'homme qui partage ma vie et mon mentor. Bien sûr que je vais te consulter pour prendre une telle décision. Surtout qu'elle aura des conséquences pour nous deux.Tu es le seul avec qui j'ai envie d'en parler. »  
« Je ne peux pas te parler Martin. »  
Le jeune homme le regarda, blessé. Yann s'était levé et il commençait à s'agiter.  
« Si je te regardes, si je commence à parler, je.. je vais te supplier de partir avec nous. Je vais être égoïste, je vais te dire que je t'aime, que je peux pas imaginer ne plus travailler avec toi à mes côtés. Je te dirais que j'ai besoin de toi, que tu m'es indispensable, que si toi et moi on arrête, je vais devoir fonctionner sans cœur jusqu'à la fin de ma vie.. »  
« Mais Yann, tu parles comme si ma décision était de devoir rester avec toi ou te quitter. »  
« Mais c'est exactement ce à quoi cette décision revient ! Si tu choisis de rester, tu sais que ce sera la fin pour nous deux. Tout va se mettre entre nous. Je sais, j'ai déjà vécu ça, je sais exactement comment ça va finir. Toi dans les bras de ton « Laurent Bon » et moi, brisé sur le bas-côté. Je connais, j'ai vécu. Et je paye aujourd'hui ce que j'ai fait il y 10 ans. »  
« Mais toi et moi, c'est différent. »  
« En quoi ? Jusqu'à présent on a pratiquement les mêmes trajectoires de vie. Tu te retrouves avec le choix que j'ai fait il y a 10 ans. Je ne rendrai pas ça plus difficile pour toi. Je suis prêt à me retirer, à te laisser prendre ton envol. On fera ça proprement, je.. »  
Sa voix se brisa, il tenta d'allumer une nouvelle cigarette mais ses doigts tremblaient trop. 

Martin vint l'enlacer doucement. Sa discussion avec Laurent l'avait aidé à y voir plus clair. Il ramena doucement son amant vers le banc. Sa décision était prise.  
« Yann, ne t'est-il jamais venu à l'esprit que j'avais déjà trouvé mon « Laurent Bon » comme tu dis. Hormis le fait que c'est effectivement Laurent qui m'a lancé », rajouta-t-il avec un brin de taquinerie dans la voix.  
« Tu me parles du côté amoureux c'est ça, pas professionnel. Du fait qu'en changeant de stature tu t'es retrouvé avec quelqu'un d'autre à tes côtés que la personne qui partageait ta vie ? Que tu as découvert que tu aimais les hommes ?   Mais ça Yann, tu n'as pas l'impression que pour moi, c'est déjà arrivé ? »  
Yann le regardait sans comprendre.  
« Tu ne te rappelles donc pas comment on s'est mis ensemble ? »

Décembre 2014 

Yann sentait le regard de Martin posé sur lui pendant que les Brigitte chantait All I Want for Christmas is You. Il ne résista pas à l'envie de lui rendre la pareille. Ils restèrent connectés un moment avant de se détourner. Cette émission s'avérait plus compliquée que prévue par rapport à ses sentiments pour le jeune homme, l'ambiance plus intimiste et « cocooning » le perturbait, et le pull rouge de Matin lui seyait à ravir ce qui le déstabilisait sérieusement. Si Martin ressentait la même chose, il ne le montrait pas. Pourtant c'est lui qui ne cessait de le couver du regard depuis qu'ils avaient commencé à tourner. Et quand ils étaient rapprochés de la scène pour le live, ils avaient été si près qu'ils auraient pu s'embrasser. Yann avait presque été tenté de le faire mais le stress ne lui faisait jamais oublié qu'il était sur un plateau donc il avait gardé son désir fugace enfoui. Martin était allé enlacé Salhia et il ressentit une pointe de jalousie, il aurait aimé être aussi intime avec le jeune homme, aussi proche. Oh ils étaient proches mais pas de la façon dont Yann commençait à avoir furieusement envie. C'était de sa faute pourtant, c'est lui qui avait demandé à ce qu'ils restent juste amis mais sa manie de se jeter sur les lèvres du jeune homme dès qu'ils étaient seuls compromettait sérieusement cette résolution.  
En fait il avait tenu très peu de temps : durant l'été, en préparant la rentrée, il avait cédé à ses pulsions et embrassé passionnément le jeune homme alors qu'ils se retrouvaient seuls dans un couloir désert. Martin s'était laissé faire et avait approfondi le baiser doucement. Et Yann avait fondu dans ses bras. Depuis ils ne cessaient de jouer au chat et à la souris, flirtant et se provoquant, souvent pour finir par se jeter l'un sur l'autre quand ils étaient seuls. A la surprise de Yann, ils n'étaient pas encore allés au bout de leur attirance, il sentait le désir de Martin, il faisait écho au sien mais il le sentait.... réticent quand leur baiser commençait à glisser vers quelque chose de plus charnel. Quelque chose le bloquait, il se détachait et le jeu reprenait de plus belle. Mais le présentateur commençait à souffrir de ce jeu-là, ce que commençait à lui faire remarquer ses proches, ses sentiments cachés pour le jeune prenait tant de place qu'ils écrasaient son cœur. Il fallait qu'il les libère. Laurent l'avait clairement pris à part pour lui dire.

« Tu es amoureux de lui, et c'est très clair que c'est réciproque. »  
Yann avait senti son cœur bondir dans sa poitrine.  
« Mais faites donc quelque chose ! Vous comptez perdre combien de temps comme ça à vous jeter des regards langoureux depuis vos bureaux ? S'il faut que je vous enferme dans un placard un soir pour régler ça, je le ferai. »  
Martha avait renchéri ;  
« Je sais que se mettre en couple peut faire peur, mais il est clair que les sentiments que vous avez sont trop forts pour s'effacer. Pourquoi être malheureux chacun de votre côté alors que vous pourriez être heureux ensemble. Si c'est par rapport à la rédac, je te rassure. D'une, personne ne sera surpris, tout le monde s'y attend. Deux, il y a déjà plusieurs couples au sein de l'équipe, est-ce que les conditions de travail se sont détériorées ? Non. Donc c'est bon, tu peux y aller maintenant et arrêter de traîner ta frustration sexuelle dans tous les couloirs. »

Yann avait donc tenté de parler sérieusement avec Martin mais il l'esquivait dès qu'une tentative de discussion sérieuse s 'amorçait. Il fallait qu'ils se parlent. Martin n'était là que pour le tournage de deux émissions et Yann s'était arrangé pour que tous les journalistes restent jusqu'à la fin, de façon à ce que Martin ne puisse pas partir avant. C'étaient les dernières émissions avant les vacances et étrangement, Yann n'avait rien prévu. Dans un coin de son esprit il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'imaginer que c'était avec son envoyé spécial qu'il allait les passer, ces vacances, et qu'il fallait qu'il attende..  
Ils étaient tous repassés chez Bangumi pour récupérer quelques affaires et fêter la fin de ce début de saison télévisuelle. Yann était maintenant dans son bureau à ranger ses papiers, pendant que les derniers partaient, Laurent vint lui souhaiter bonnes vacances et en sortant il l'entendit interpeller Martin, en lui demandant pourquoi il était pas déjà parti avec les autres profiter de ce repos bien mérité. Yann leva les yeux, le jeune homme était posé contre la table de son bureau, juste en face du sien. Il entendit le journaliste répondre qu'il attendait encore un peu. 

« Fermez bien tout en partant d'accord ? Vous êtes les derniers. » 

Les deux hommes se regardèrent et Martin entra dans le bureau de son patron. Il ferma la porte derrière lui et voulut parler mais les lèvres de Yann étaient déjà sur les siennes. Il gémit doucement et passa les bras autour du cou du plus vieux, profitant de l'occasion pour glisser une main dans ses cheveux. Yann les fit bouger discrètement jusqu'à ce Martin se retrouve assis sur le bureau, et lui debout, entre ses jambes écartées. Sa bouche quitta uniquement celle de son journaliste pour se promener le long de la pomme d'Adam dorée du plus jeune. Il l'entendit respirer un peu plus fort et décida s'attarder sur cette région qui avait l'air de faire tant d'effet à son envoyé spécial. Il promena sa barbe le long de son cou et sourit en voyant le corps pressé contre le sien répondre inconsciemment à ses assauts. Les mains de Martin étaient posées sur ses hanches et elles le serraient un peu plus fort à chaque pic de plaisir. Enivré par l'odeur de son parfum et par les bruits que faisait son compagnon, Yann ne résista pas l'envie de mordiller la peau tendre de son cou. Entendant les gémissements de plaisir qu'il provoquait il accentua la pression de ses dents, savourant les frissons qui parcouraient l'homme contre lui. Ses mains vinrent caresser lentement les cuisses qui entouraient son corps avant de se concentrer plus particulier sur l'intérieur de celles-ci, zone si sensible malgré les vêtements. Il fit remonter ses pouces lentement le long des cuisses de Martin et eut un sourire satisfait en le voyant rejeter la tête en arrière, les yeux fermés. Il remonta s'attaquer à son cou. Les mains du jeune homme se glissèrent sous son pull et il fût étonné de les sentir trembler contre sa peau. Il mordit le creux de son cou, fort afin de laisser une marque. Une petit cri s'échappa de la gorge de son compagnon. Il chercha sa bouche et ils s'embrassèrent avec fougue. Yann se recula un peu et la vue de Martin les cheveux ébouriffés, la bouche rouge et les vêtements débraillés le décida, il allait lui faire l'amour là tout de suite, ils avaient assez attendu. 

Il fit descendre Martin doucement de son bureau et tout reprenant ses douces attaques au creux de cou, il le dirigea vers le canapé au coin de la pièce. Il s'arrangea pour se retrouver assis, Martin au dessus de lui. Avec une douce pression de ses mains sur le bas des reins du jeune reporter, il le colla tout contre lui. Martin commença à se tortiller, comme pour se détacher de leur étreinte. Frottements qui n'étaient pas accentuer certaines sensations déjà fortes dans leurs bas-ventre respectif. Tous deux gémirent doucement et Martin posa son front sur celui de son patron en signe de défaite.  
« Attends, Yann s'il te plait.. »

Le plus vieux se recula légèrement, son dos heurtant le dossier du canapé. La manie qu'avait son reporter de se défiler depuis leur premier baiser le blessait. Il savait que la position était contradictoire sachant que c'est lui qui avait demandé à ce qu'ils restent amis mais il n'avait cessé de chercher le contact de Martin depuis ce moment. Apparemment ses sentiments étaient clairs pour tout le monde, il ne lui était pas venu à l'esprit que le jeune homme pouvait douter lui aussi. 

« Qu'est-ce-qu'il y a Martin ? Si tu n'as pas envie que ça aille plus loin toi et moi, il faut me le dire. Mais ne joue pas avec moi s'il te plaît. »  
"Non c'est pas ça, j'en ai envie mais c'est juste que... “ Le jeune homme hésita puis se leva et vint s'asseoir à côté de Yann.”  
“Ecoute, c'est nouveau pour moi tout ça.”  
“Si c'est le fait qu'on bosse ensemble qui t'effraie, ne t'inquiète pas, ça ne débordera pas sur le reste. On s'organisera.” Voir le reporter résister lui donnait l'envie de se battre pour ses sentiments, pour cette histoire qu'il désirait plus que tout voir naître, il le comprenait à présent.  
“Non, ça n'a rien à voir..” Martin prit une profonde respiration. Il paraissait terriblement gêné.  
“Yann je ne sais pas si tu le sais mais tu es le premier.. le seul homme qui m'a jamais attiré de cette façon là.”  
Yann le regardait stupéfait..  
“Mais après la dernière, en juin.. tu m'as dit que Pablinho.. enfin que tu avais failli lui dire oui..”  
“Je te provoquais.. un peu. En fait, je ne suis pas trop sûr de ce que je faisais. Tu vois, je .. j'ai envie de toi mais en même temps, je suis perdu. Je n'avais jamais imaginé être attiré par les hommes avant, ça ne m'était jamais arrivé. Et d'un seul coup, tu rentres dans ma vie et.. je suis perdu. Tout ce que je croyais savoir sur moi, sur ce que je veux, sur QUI je veux, part en fumée. Tu comprends? Je te vois tous les jours et j'ai envie de t'embrasser, d'être avec toi. Et c'est nouveau pour moi, je ne sais pas d'où ça vient. J'ai eu le temps de me faire à cette idée mais des fois c'est encore difficile.Je ne me suis pas encore tout à fait adapté. Et puis.. je ne sais pas comment faire techniquement parlant, tu vois, si jamais toi et moi on doit aller plus loin. Enfin si, je me suis renseigné.”  
Ses joues rougirent furieusement et la vision des recherches Martin avait dû faire pour “se renseigner” enflammait les sens de Yann une nouvelle fois.

“Tu n'as jamais eu d'attirance pour un autre homme.. que moi?”  
Le parallèle qui venait de s'établir entre lui et Martin à travers cette révélation, le laissait bouche bée. Avec son côté provocateur, il était persuadé que le jeune homme attendait seulement qu'il se décide. Au lieu de ça, il menait son propre combat, silencieusement. Il avait été plus courageux que lui.  
“Tu.. tu as vécu ça toi aussi non?”  
Oh que oui. Yann se rappelait parfaitement cette bataille. Le déni, la peur, les certitudes sur lesquelles on a bâti sa vie qui s'effondrent une par une. Le sentiment de solitude. L'incompréhension. Il se rendit compte qu'il était responsable de tous ces sentiments chez Martin, il en était la cause. Et pourtant le jeune reporter était là, à s'en ouvrir à lui, se confier. Là encore il plaçait sa confiance en lui.  
“Martin, je sais que c'est effrayant, mais est-ce que tu veux être avec moi?”  
“Oui. Je ne sais ni pourquoi, ni d'où ça vient.. mais oui je veux être à toi, avec toi, tout le temps.”  
“Très bien. Alors lève toi. On va aller manger, je t'invite. Tu mérites mieux qu'un coup vite fait sur le canapé du bureau. On va faire un vrai premier rendez-vous.”

 

Finalement ils avaient fini dans l'appartement de Yann, sur son canapé, à manger des sushis. Ça leur correspondait plus. Yann se confia comme jamais : il raconta à Martin les doutes qui l'avaient pris à l'époque, comment il avait bataillé pour accepter sa sexualité, les craintes qui l'assaillaient encore maintenant. Il lui expliqua son désir féroce de rester caché au public, la peur des attaques sur lui, sa famille et ses proches. Martin lui raconta la crainte qu'il avait d'être rejeté par sa famille, la solitude qu'il pouvait ressentir face à tout ça.  
“Il n'y a pas beaucoup de gens à qui je peux confier ça, je suis content de pouvoir en parler avec toi.”  
Ils parlèrent longuement et Yann entreprit de rassurer le plus jeune du mieux qu'il pût. Il comprenait beaucoup mieux les réactions de son cadet à présent. Il se promit de tout faire pour prendre soin de lui et le guider comme il fallait.  
Ils finirent tout deux blottis l'un contre, l'autre. Martin la tête posée sur les genoux de Yann, somnolant à moitié, encore fatigué par son dernier voyage, et le plus vieux, qui caressait lentement les cheveux posés sur jambes, pensif... Ils n'avaient pas parlé de l'aspect plus physique de leur relation. Il savait que Martin devait l'appréhender, cela avait été le cas pour lui aussi. C'était une toute nouvelle façon de faire, il fallait “réapprendre”. Il se rappelait la terreur qu'il avait ressenti à ce moment là. Mais Martin était moins peureux que lui.  
Sans y penser, il fit glisser ses doigts de la chevelure du jeune homme à son cou et il le sentir réagir contre lui. Il se rappela de ses gémissements quelques heures auparavant lorsque c'était ses dents qui étaient parties à l'assaut. Il fit remonter ses ongles lentement de la base du cou jusqu'à la mâchoire et les mêmes sons vinrent le récompenser. Les yeux de Martin s'étaient rouverts, une teinte plus sombre qu'à l'ordinaire, il se redressa lentement et vint déposer un léger baiser sur les lèvres de Yann. “On y va?” lui demanda-t-il doucement.  
Le propriétaire des lieux l'avait emmené vers la chambre avant de se raviser. “J'ai une meilleure idée, viens.” Martin le regardait sans comprendre avant de voir où ils étaient arrivés.  
“Tu veux qu'on prenne une douche?”  
“C'est plus facile si les muscles sont détendus la première fois, l'eau chaude, ça aide..” Yann balbutiait, gêné. A l'opposé ceux de Martin pétillaient de malice.  
“Nan mais si tu voulais me voir nu et tout mouillé, il suffisait de demander.” Sur ce, il vint mordiller la lèvre inférieur de son patron avant de l'embrasser fougueusement. Yann gémit, surpris. Le jeune réagissait bien différemment de lui dans une situation quasi identique. Martin interrompit le baiser et regarda son patron dans les yeux, légèrement provocateur.  
“Le fait que ce soit ma première fois avec un homme ne veut pas dire que je sois en sucre. Ne t'attends pas à ce que je réagisse comme une pucelle effarouchée. ” Il leva les paumes de ses mains en l'air, un sourire provocant au coin des lèvres. “Et je n'ai nullement l'intention d'enlever mes vêtements moi-même, si tu veux me voir nu, il va falloir que ce soit toi qui le fasse.”

Yann voyait clair dans le jeu de Martin, il jouait pour cacher son stress. Il connaissait le jeune homme par coeur, il lisait l'inquiétude dans son regard les rares fois où le désir lui cédait sa place. Il allait lui donner exactement ce qu'il voulait à ce moment précis : un partenaire de jeu. Il s'avança lentement, ce qui amena Martin à se retrouver le dos collé à la cabine de douche. Il entreprit de déboutonner lentement, le jean du jeune reporter tout en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Martin se mordit les lèvres et rejeta la tête en arrière. Yann vint reprendre sa place au creux de son cou avant de se hâter de le déshabiller. Ses doigts ne quittèrent sa peau nue que pour ôter ses propres vêtements. Il guida doucement Martin pour qu'il se mette sous le jet d'eau et laissa l'eau chaude les envelopper tous les deux. Le baiser qui suivit fût doux et tendre, plein de promesses. Yann sentit l'hésitation du jeune homme, leurs corps nus se touchaient pour la première fois. Il le pressa une nouvelle fois contre le mur, chauffé par l'eau cette fois ci. La chaleur montait rapidement. Les mains étaient partout sur le corps de Martin et quand il tenta de lui rendre la pareille, Yann lui bloqua les mains de chaque côté du corps. 

“Nan ce soir, c'est moi qui m'occupe de tout d'accord? Profite.” avait-il murmuré à son oreille.  
Il en profita pour mordiller le lobe et sentit le jeune reporter frissonner malgré la chaleur ambiante. Il laissa sa bouche explorer le cou, la clavicule, puis descendre de plus en plus bas.. Il sentit alors Martin se raidir contre lui.  
“Tu n'es pas obligé de .. oh” Il n'a pas eu le temps de terminer sa phrase que Yann l'avait pris dans sa bouche. Il ne pût contenir le gémissement rauque qui s'échappa de sa gorge. La sensation de l'eau chaude qui coulait sur lui ajoutée aux caresses de son amant allait lui faire perdre la raison d'ici peu. Ses appréhensions semblaient s'être envolées comme des bulles de savon.  
Yann attendit de sentir Martin au bord de l'abîme avant d'arrêter. Il remonta doucement vers lui, laissant ses mains caresser chaque parcelle de peau qu'elles pouvaient toucher. Il n'y avait plus d'appréhension dans les yeux du jeune homme, seulement du désir pur, brut. Il attrapa la présentateur par la nuque et l'embrassa sauvagement, toujours enveloppé par le doux cocon de l'eau chaude.  
“Lit, maintenant..” murmura Yann à l'oreille de son cadet. Il n'est pas sûr de pouvoir tenir encore longtemps. Ils se séchèrent rapidement, et avant d'avoir eu le temps de réaliser, le présentateur se trouvait dans son lit, au-dessus de Martin, leurs deux corps pressés l'un contre l'autre.. Il admira un bref instant le visage du reporter, se perdant dans la profondeur de ses yeux, dans la finesse de ses traits, parcourant la chair charnue de ses lèvres. Ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau, profondément. Martin va placer une main dans ses cheveux, l'autre au creux de ses reins. Il était prêt et il lui faisait une confiance absolue. Yann lui fit l'amour lentement cette nuit-là, il tenait à ce que chaque mouvement atteigne son but, marque son plaisir. Les gémissements du jeune homme furent une douce litanie qu'il adora. Mais moins que de sentir son corps se cambrer contre le sien, les frémissements de sa peau.. leur fusion fût totale. L'orgasme les ravagea tous les deux presque par surprise. Sentir Martin perdre le contrôle sous lui, grâce à lui, le fit basculer à son tour. Il mit du temps à reprendre pied, il était encore au-dessus du jeune reporter qui tentait lui aussi de reprendre son souffle. Dans ses yeux, brillaient du désir encore, de l'amour bien sûr mais aussi une confiance totale, comme de la reconnaissance, pour l'avoir guider, pour avoir été là quand il le fallait. Martin les fit basculer tous les deux sur le côté et vint se blottir contre lui, nichant sa tête entre sa mâchoire et son torse.  
“Merci” murmura-t-il contra sa peau.

 

Fin du flashback

“Tu vois, je t'ai fait une confiance aveugle cette nuit-là. C'était ma première fois avec un homme et je ne l'aurais jamais fait avec un autre que toi. Yann, je n'ai pas l'intention de te quitter, jamais.”  
“Donc tu vas refuser leur proposition..”  
“Je ne sais pas.” Cette réponse fût comme un coup de poignard pour l'aîné. Martin se hâta d'ajouter : “C'est quand même une proposition ultra tentante. Elle vaut le coup que je m'y attarde. Et puis.. il y autre chose. Ça te concerne aussi.”  
Le jeune prit une profonde inspiration.  
“Bolloré m'a laissé entendre que je devrais rester à Canal parce qu'ils font, je le cite, “attention à protéger la vie privée de leurs collaborateurs”. Et qu'aller sur une autre chaîne ne permettrait pas une telle sécurité. Il a même ajouté que la chaîne ne pouvait être tenue pour responsable si des éléments de la vie personnelle de ses anciens employés venaient à fuiter, après leur départ.. »  
Yann se leva, furibond.  
« Mais ça, ça s'appelle du chantage Martin. »  
« Je sais.. je sais aussi que tu tiens plus que tout à ta vie privé. Si pour cela, il faut que ... »  
« Non, tu ne restes pas pour ça.. »  
« Yann, il faut qu'on considère cette option. »  
« Non, ça ne doit pas être une raison d'accord ? Pèse le pour et le contre, mais ne mets pas ça là dedans. C'est une tentative vile, ils n'entreront jamais dans une guerre ouverte avec nous. »  
« Je dois rendre ma décision ce soir. » Martin avait allumé une cigarette, il regardait les toits de Paris au loin. Yann pensa à ce que Laurent lui avait dit plus tôt dans la journée. «Il serait fou de refuser. »  
« Je vais te laisser décider seul. » C'était plutôt par lâcheté, il n'avait pas envie d'être là quand Martin prendrait la décision de le quitter. Car il allait accepter, il en était sûr. « Je retourne travailler en bas. Tu sais où je suis si tu as besoin.. »

Martin le regarda partir. Il se sentait perdu. La proposition qu'il avait reçu aurait fait tourner la tête de personnes moins ambitieuses que lui. Cependant il n'avait pas réellement envisagé d'accepter jusqu'à temps que Bolloré évoque la protection de la vie privée.  
Il avait des difficultés à envisager de travailler sans son compagnon. Les moments volés dans son bureau, les discussions seuls sur les balcons.. tout ça allait affreusement lui manquer. Et si accepter voulait dire rompre avec son compagnon... Martin n'imaginait pas sa vie sans Yann. Ils étaient liés à plein de niveaux différents. Quand ils étaient ensemble, ils étaient fusionnels, se séparant rarement, gardant un contact constant, y compris, physique. Il savait que les rumeurs allaient bon train à leur sujet au sein de la boite. Les autres employés n'étaient pas aveugles et eux ne savaient pas vraiment se cacher. Il en avait parlé avec Hugo, son ami lui avait affirmé que leur relation se voyait à l'écran. « A ce rythme-là, les téléspectateurs vont s'en rendre compte aussi. »  
Il était tombé amoureux de Yann la première fois qu'ils s'étaient vus. Ses sentiments ne s'étaient jamais émoussés depuis malgré les séparations dues aux reportages et la distance. Il l'aimait comme au premier jour. Non il ne pouvait pas le quitter. Cependant, rester sur Canal ne signifiait pas forcément la fin de leur histoire, peut-être même que cela pourrait la renforcer. Il soupira.. Plus il y pensait, moins il savait quoi faire. Il décida que le plus simple serait de rejeter tout ce qui était de l'ordre de l'affectif dans cette décision, il lui fallait être pragmatique. Il ferma son cœur pendant les dernières heures de la journée. 

Tout le monde se déplace pour lui parler, lui demander de réfléchir ou de partir avec eux. Il écouta chacun de leurs arguments en silence. Il se rendit dans le bureau de Laurent et parla longuement avec lui des différentes marches à suivre. Puis vint l'heure de rendre sa décision. En passant devant le bureau de Yann, il hésita mais n'entra pas et continua sa marche. Il sentit le regard de Yann le suivre mais ne se retourna pas.  
Quand il sortirait du bureau, Yann serait déjà parti enregistrer l'émission. Ce serait plus facile comme ça. 

Yann avait le souffle court alors qu'on le maquillait avant l'antenne. Ses yeux le brûlaient. Laurent était passé le voir quelques minutes auparavant, il lui avait posé la main sur l'épaule et dit solennellement : « Il faut que tu te tiennes prêt Yann, ça va être difficile, il aura besoin de toi à ses côtés. » Ce n'était pas bon signe. Le fait que Martin ne l'ait pas regardé au moment d'aller rendre sa décision non plus.  
Il fit toute l'émission en pilote automatique, ne voyant que des ombres fantomatiques. Quand l'émission se termina, il était au bout de ses forces. Laurent vint le soutenir à la fin.  
« Viens on retourne dans nos locaux. Il doit nous y attendre pour nous expliquer son choix. »

Martin les attendait effectivement. Dans le bureau de Yann, il contemplait toutes les figurines qu'il avait ramené à son compagnon. Il les gardait toutes. La plupart était là, le reste dans son appartement. Ce qui l'étonnait à chaque fois, c'est que son amant se rappelait de toutes, du pays duquel elles provenaient et quand Martin les lui avait ramenées.  
Yann rentra seul dans le bureau, Laurent était reparti dans le sien. Il connaissait déjà la décision du jeune reporter, il lui avait communiqué dès qu'il était sorti des griffes de la direction.  
« Je pars Yann. » Le présentateur eu l'impression qu'on lui arrachait le cœur.  
Martin se leva lentement et vint poser la main sur sa joue.  
« Je pars avec toi. » 

Yann ne comprit pas tout de suite ce que Martin venait de lui dire, le sang battait trop fort dans ses oreilles. Il serra le jeune homme dans ses bras, fort, d'une part parce qu'il n'avait plus aucune envie de le lâcher après avoir eu si peur de le voir partir, d'autre part parce qu'il avait peur que ses jambes ne cèdent sous son poids s'il n'était pas soutenu. Il entendit vaguement les explications de son compagnon, submergé comme il l'était par la joie de le savoir près de lui encore. Martin finit par se taire, conscient que son amant n'enregistrait pas vraiment toutes les informations qu'il était en train de lui donner. Il colla leurs deux fronts ensemble, savourant leur intimité après les heures de doutes tumultueuses, qu'ils avaient traversé. Martin ne s'était pas rendu compte des insécurités que Yann pouvait encore ressentir. Maintenant qu'il le savait, il fallait qu'il tâche de le rassurer au mieux dans le futur.  
Ils repartirent ensemble et croisèrent Laurent en sortant. Ils mangèrent tous les trois. Martin leur expliqua le déroulement de l'entretien.  
« J'ai failli leur dire oui parce que je craignais ce qu'ils pourraient balancer sur nous si je refusais. Mais leurs valeurs ne correspondent pas aux miennes et je ne tiens pas à vendre mon âme au diable. Ça ne me ressemble pas et ce n'est pas qui je suis, ni celui que je veux devenir. J'exècre leurs méthodes. Et puis je ne vois pas pourquoi je risquerais de perdre quelque chose de si précieux. » Il regarda Yann tendrement.  
« Donc je leur ai dit non. Ils l'ont mal pris, ils m'ont menacé. J'ai essayé de modérer mes propos, de laisser planer le doute afin qu'ils ne déclenchent pas la guerre tout de suite avec Bangumi. Ils peuvent aller loin, ils ont l'air assez déterminé. Je leur ai rappelé que balancer la vie privée de leurs employés n'allait pas aider leur réputation qui est déjà sérieusement mis à mal en ce moment. Et que nous aussi on a nos sources et qu'on pouvait rendre coup pour coup. Ils se sont un peu radoucis après ça. Mais je pense que tu as raison Laurent, il vaut mieux garder ma décision officieuse pour le moment. Leur laisser croire que je peux rester à Canal. J'ai dit non pour la présentation mais je suis resté vague pour les primes et la boîte de production. »

Oui tu as raison, il vaut mieux se la jouer discret. On officialisera ton départ avec nous le plus tard possible, pendant l'été. » acquiesça Laurent entre deux sushis au saumon.  
« Mais vous en aviez déjà parlé ? » Le regard de Yann passait de l'un à l'autre des deux hommes ne face de lui.  
« Martin était venu me voir avant d'aller donner sa décision à Bolloré, il voulait savoir comment leur faire passer la pilule sans déclencher une guérilla contre Bangumi. »  
« Vous auriez pu me tenir informé quand même.. » grommela Yann un peu vexé.  
« Dans l'état dans lequel tu étais ? Yann, on sait tous très bien que tu te contrôles très mal quand Martin est concerné. » Yann rougit sous le regard amusé de Martin. « Tu aurais été capable d'annuler l'émission du soir pour aller voir la direction avec lui. Tu as été insupportable toute la journée. On a fait ça pour te préserver. Au moins, à la présentation, tu ne pensais à rien d'autre. »  
Yann soupira et admit qu'ils avaient raison. Il ne s'était pas montré très utile aujourd'hui, on ne pouvait pas dire qu'il avait beaucoup aidé son compagnon. Il n'arrivait jamais à garder son sang froid quand Martin était concerné.  
Il suffisait de repenser à toutes les fois où il s'était ronger les sangs à Paris alors que Martin était parti dans des lieux dangereux. C'est comme ça qu'il s'était rendu compte qu'il était tombé amoureux de son reporter. L'indicible angoisse qui lui tordait l'estomac, le soulagement si violent qu'il menaçait de le renverser. La peur terrible de le perdre, là-bas, se vidant dans son sang dans un désert africain ou une prison marocaine. Il avait compris que le lien entre eux était plus fort qu'il ne se l'était figuré. Il avait retenu les trois mots précieux longtemps qu'il brûlait de prononcer après leur première nuit de décembre. Il ne trouvait jamais le bon moment. Il le trouva pendant la manifestation de soutien à Charlie, entourés par ses amis, son amour à ses côtés, et cette ferveur plein de douleur, de tristesse et d'amour. A la fin, il avait pris son compagnon à part, et il lui avait murmuré à l'oreille. Martin l'avait embrassé là, caché au milieu de la foule.  
Yann se demanda si Martin avait pensé à ce moment là et à tous les autres avant de rentrer dans le bureau de Bolloré. Il espérait qu'il s'en souvenait, qu'il les chérissait autant que lui. Martin le regarda par dessus son verre, les yeux brillants. Il avait été idiot de douter, après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble.  
Entre partir ou rester, son amant avait tranché. Et c'est lui qu'il avait choisi.


End file.
